Le jour où j'ai capturé Links et Antoine
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Et si une fangirl légèrement (légèrement hein) psychopathe avait décidé d'obtenir par tout les moyens l'objet de ses désirs ? Ce fut le jour où Linksthesun et Antoine Daniel passèrent une très mauvaise journée...


****Hello tout le monde ! Juste un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit en discutant avec La Mandragore de Nantes (si vous ne la connaissez pas, filez voir son profil, ses fics sont géniales et elle est très sympa !) pendant qu'elle m'aidait à chercher une couverture pour ma fic « Imprévus » (j'en ai trouvé une pas d'inquiétude ^^ ! Hein on s'en fout ? Mais...mais). Un grand merci d'ailleurs à elle de m'avoir corrigé (et d'avoir trouvé le titre), je te fait de gros bisous chère Mandragore^^ ! J'espère que ce délire vous divertira ! Joyeux poisson d'avril (t'es supposé faire une blague ducon ! Ah euh...c'est Toto qui - non laisse tomber, ferme la).****

****Enjoy !****

Linksthesun, de son vrai nom Alexis Breut était tranquillement sur le chemin du retour de la boulangerie, prêt à rentrer chez lui pour se mettre à l'abri du temps morose de mars quand il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule. En se retournant il vit une adolescente un peu plus petite que lui, avec des cheveux bruns très frisés, et des yeux noisette qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Pensant avoir affaire à une abonnée, Alexis eut un gentil sourire pour la rassurer.

« -Euh...Linksthesun ?

-Le seul et l'unique.

-Ah tant mieux, souffla la brune, j'ai eu peur de mettre encore trompé ! C'est que tu n'es pas facile à débusquer !

-Ah ! Il faut bien que j'ai une vie privé aussi ! Et toi tu es...

-Oh, tu peux m'appeler Ayumi, ce sera très bien comme ça !

-Ayumi ?

-Oui, c'est japonais !

-Tu es japonaise ? interrogea Alexis un peu septique en regardant le visage de la jeune fille qui malgré ses traits vaguement asiatique ne paraissait pas très japonaise,

-Absolument pas, mais j'adore les prénoms japonais !

-Ah...et tu veux peut-être faire une photo avec moi où un truc dans le genre ?

-C'est...plus compliqué que ça..., dit la jeune fille en tortillant ses mains et fixant le sol, l'air gêné. »

Links haussa un sourcil mais se rassura, cette fille avait l'air plutôt timide et gentille, elle n'allait sûrement pas lui demander quelque chose de plus méchant qu'un câlin.

« -Dis toujours je ne mange personne, plaisanta-t-il,

-Ha ! Sourit-elle, en fait je te demande juste de ne pas trop m'en vouloir...

-T'en vouloir ? Demanda le Breton brusquement plus inquiet, mais pourquoi ?

Brusquement la jeune fille sortit une matraque de son sac à dos et le frappa à la tête. Alexis tomba au sol, n'ayant même pas pensé à se protéger.

-M'en vouloir pour ça ! Lui dit la brune en lui mettant un autre coup qui l'envoya au pays des bisousnours. »

Ayumi contempla un instant le corps évanoui du You Tuber, vérifiant dans les alentours que personne ne l'avait vu. Elle perdit l'air mignon et innocent qu'elle avait auparavant et souffla un bon coup.

« -Pfiou...heureusement que je me suis déjà entraînée sur mon copain avant de venir, j'ai failli lui exploser de rire à la figure ! Au fait, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant sur le corps, si tu pouvais aussi me rembourser les billets des trains que j'ai pris pour venir ici, parce qu'à la base moi j'suis pas bretonne ! Non ? Radin va... »

Mais au moment de décamper, Ayumi se rendit compte d'un petit problème : Alexis était visiblement bien plus lourd et grand qu'elle.

« -Et merd- »

Alexis reprit difficilement conscience, sentant un mal de crâne le tenailler. Il ouvrit à demi les yeux et releva la tête. Son mouvement attira le regard d'une autre personne à côté de lui :

« -Alexis ? Tu vas bien ?

-Antoine ? C'est toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est lui. Tu ne reconnais pas ses cheveux ? commenta Ayumi.

-AAAH ! S'écria Alexis qui n'avait pas repéré la folle à côté de lui, toi tu nous as enlevé !

-Roh tout de suite les grands mots...je vous ai pas enlevé, on est toujours en Bretagne je vous signale ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais payer des billets de trains pour vous ?! Vous avez vu les prix ?! Y en a qui sont étudiants et encore à la charge de leurs parents ici ! En plus j'aurais eu l'air drôle à la gare avec deux gars évanouis sur le dos...mais à part ça, vous allez bien ? J'ai des dolipranes si vous avez mal. J'avais du riz aussi, mais je l'ai fait cramer en voulant le réchauffer, et le riz cramé ce n'est pas très bon...

-Pourquoi nous as-tu enlevé et qui es-tu ? L'interrompit Antoine

-Qui je suis je vous l'ai déjà dit : Ayumi.

-Ton vrai nom.

-Jamais.

-OK, intervint Alexis, sentant que la situation allait se bloquer, comment nous as-tu trouvé si tu n'es pas d'ici ?

-Ah ça ! S'exclama la folle visiblement très contente qu'on lui pose la question, c'est vrai que tu n'es vraiment pas était facile à trouver Alexis ! Vraiment ! J'ai dû me taper _toutes_tes interviews pour établir un périmètre et me renseigner sur la géographie de la Bretagne. Heureusement j'ai pu demander à d'autres fol-je veux dire camarades fangirls bretonnes de m'aider et à l'aide de tout ça j'ai pu te retrouver peu à peu.

-Et moi ? Demanda Antoine, je n'ai jamais laissé beaucoup d'informations sur où j'habite, ajouta-t-il d'un air accusateur. »

Ayumi parut brusquement plus gênée et baissa la tête comme une enfant prise en faute.

« -Quoi ?! Fit-elle un peu plus brusquement comme pour se défendre d'une accusation, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si sur la cinquantaine de personnes présentes dans l'amphi ce jour-là, je suis tombé sur un parisien ! Et que, comble du hasard, ce mec habitait pas loin de chez toi ! J'y peux rien s'il m'arrive parfois des trucs chelou moi !

-Ah ouais quand même...

-Du coup il m'a suffi d'une carte et je t'ai trouvé assez facilement. Au fait, vous voulez des bonbons ?

-Non merci, dirent les deux en chœur, et maintenant tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, continua Antoine, pourquoi nous as-tu enlevé ?

-Mais puisque je vous dis que j'vous ai pas enlevé ! Je vous ai...emprunté ?

-Il va falloir revoir vos définitions dans le dictionnaire mademoiselle..., remarqua Linksthesun

-...Bref, donc je vous ai emprunté car j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin d'une photo de vous deux en train de vous tenir la main !

-QUOI ?! S'écrièrent les deux vidéastes,

-Roh aller je vous demande de vous tenir la main, pas de vous rouler une pelle !

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-Et bien...il se trouve que j'écris une fan fiction sur vous deux, et qu'à un moment j'ai voulu changer ma couverture en un truc plus dans le délire de la fic que ma simple image de profile. J'ai donc essayé de trouver une image de vous deux. Mais j'ai beau chercher, ça n'existe pas ! La seule image que j'ai réussi à trouver après plusieurs recherches n'est pas recevable : non seulement y a Mathieu Sommet dessus alors que j'en voulais juste une de vous deux, au passage faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi sur toutes les photos de You Tubers y a toujours Mathieu, sans déconner ce mec est ABSOLUMENT sur toutes les photos que j'ai vu. Mais bon ça ce n'était pas bien grave, j'aime bien SLG, mais j'ai quand même dû la recaler : Links fait une tête absolument horrible dessus.

-Merci, grogna Links, un poil vexé par le ton catégorique de la jeune fille.

-Donc si je comprends bien tu es une fangirl yaoiste c'est ça ? Demanda Antoine.

-Hum..., fit la fille brusquement plus gênée, bah...j'ai un peu de mal à l'assumer j'avoue, pas que j'en ai honte mais bon vous comprenez je ne voudrais pas gêner mon copain (qui me supporte déjà bien assez). »

Au mot copain, un sourire vient fleurir sur la bouche de la psychopathe qui partit dans une longue rêverie. Pendant qu'elle rêvassait dans le vide, Antoine se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup serré les nœuds qui le reliaient à la chaise sur laquelle il était attaché. Faisant un signe de la tête à son ami, ils commencèrent à les desserrer de plus en plus. Pendant ce temps Ayumi était revenu dans le monde réel, reporta son attention sur ses deux captifs.

« -Bon, on la fait cette photo ? »

À cet instant le poing d'Antoine vient percuter avec violence son visage. La brune perdit l'équilibre et dégringola de sa chaise. Profitant qu'elle soit à terre, Antoine attrapa la main de Links, et ensemble, ils quittèrent le bunker dans lequel la folle les avait enfermés. Un long silence tomba dans la pièce, pendant que la jeune fille remuait faiblement sur le sol gris. Pourtant quand elle se redressa, elle avait un grand sourire, bien qu'un peu ensanglanté après le coup du présentateur de What The Cut. Les deux vidéastes n'avaient pas vu que pendant qu'ils fuyaient main dans la main elle les avait pris en photo de dos. Le sourire d'Ayumi s'agrandit, ne jamais sous-estimer une fangirl qui voulait sa couverture de fan fic.

_Bien loin de la Bretagne, dans une petite chambre dans le sud de la France._

Ayumi haussa un sourcille tout en tentant d'oublier l'odeur de riz brûlé qui planait dans la chambre depuis qu'elle s'était débrouillée, au grand désespoir de ses proches, pour faire cramer du riz et sa casserole et redressa ses lunettes d'un perplexe.

« -Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à terminer ce chapitre dix... »

****Gros bisous à tous, Ayumi.****


End file.
